


Don't Know Why You Don't Take Me Downtown

by yukonecho (yavanna)



Series: Heroes [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hero!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavanna/pseuds/yukonecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, baby," Red says, joking around.</p><p>Jonny has never been quite so in love with anyone--or anything--in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know Why You Don't Take Me Downtown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukiyo91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiyo91/gifts).



> A quick little sequel to Not Gonna Stand Here and Wait.
> 
> Inspired by the idea of Red seducing Black Hawk with "Come on, baby."
> 
> Title from Downtown by Lady Antebellum.

“Come on, baby,” Red says, joking around. “You gonna punch me or not?”

The thug cracks his knuckles and tosses one out, going for Red’s jaw, and he ducks, dancing around his opponent. “Gonna have to try harder than that, sweetheart,” Red taunts, and he brushes against the thug’s back with his knuckledusters.

The thug tries to punch him again, and Red laughs, “Didn’t think so.” In a flurry of fists, cracks of bone, and a few grunts, Red’s slipping his knuckledusters back into his pocket and walking back into the bar.

Jonny has never been quite so in love with anyone--or anything--in his life.

\--------

Jonny got his start in Canada.  By-fuck-you-up-glien, known to everyone else as Byfuglien, trained him back home in Winnipeg. When he’d gotten the job in Chicago, well, masked vigilante-ing was a free market down there and he’d started moonlighting as Black Hawk. Of course, there was competition, but Jonny only dealt with the best, and as much as the kid was a little scrapper, he’d kept Red around.

He isn’t really a kid, Jonny reminds himself. Red was only, what, six months younger than him? But he fucks around like a kid, sometimes, and Jonny is so protective of him that it feels, well, Jonny isn’t sure how it feels. Still, he likes the way Red fights, loves the way that they move around each other, and if his favourite nights are the ones he spends with Red, chilling on one of their couches or fighting out on the streets, well, that was okay.

Jonny sighs and hops off of the rooftop. Red will be looking for him inside the bar, he knows, and he doesn’t want someone else to scoop him up if he gets too drunk.

\--------

The first time Red flirted with Jonny, he didn’t believe it. Red sidled up to him, stuck his hand on the small of Jonny’s back, and leaned his head against Jonny’s shoulder. “Good morning, my buttercup,” Red had smirked, rubbing circles into Jonny’s hand. Red had started off with variations of “Black Hawk” when they’d first started working together: ‘hawkie boy,’ ‘my flying saviour,’ ‘my winged wonderman.’ It had bothered Jonny at first, but, well, now, he likes it a little. It reminds him that Red likes him.

By now, it’s become mostly routine that Jonny likes more than he’ll tell Red. They’ve gotten to know each other--after grabbing beers together after a few rough nights, then meeting up for strategy talk, then heading over to each others’ condos for time off, they’ve certainly gotten to know each other--Red’s one of the only people Jonny lets touch him. Jonny’s an intimidating presence, more so than anyone he knows but the Bear over in Boston, who’s six-foot-nine--how do people even get that tall, god--so most people leave him some space.

Red crashes on his couch sometimes, since Jonny can’t afford a guest room, and Red drinks a lot. He doesn’t live too far from Jonny, though, so Jonny hopes that it means something. They’ll stay up, trading stories and perspectives of their fights and laughing over bad eighties films that Red likes far too much.

“Nah, man,” Red starts. “Bill and Ted totally have their shit together. That’s how they roll, bro.”

Jonny snorts. “I don’t think so. They wander around and thank god that they don’t really fuck up.”

“But dude, they pass. Then they become world-changing guitar bros! They spawn an entire culture. They create a world of chill, rockin’ bros with hoverseats and great shades!” Red gets pretty excited about all this.

Anyway, aside from Red’s terrible taste in movies, alcohol, and women, they get along pretty well. Considering how badly Jonny deals with with most people, he’s pretty pleased about this.

Jonny finds himself keeping an eye out for Red at bars when they go out. Red’s got a tendency to dick around, to play with the people around him. Most of the time Red’s got a pretty good handle on himself, Jonny knows, better than Red shows other people. But sometimes Red loses it, and Jonny’s usually watching him closely enough to be able to stop him when it happens and get him out. Red’s never happy when Jonny pulls him away, ‘cause he doesn’t think he needs it, but in the mornings he smiles at Jonny blearily from Jonny’s couch and his swearing at Jonny over their protein shakes is a little nicer than normal.

\--------

It’s a while before Jonny realises that Red doesn’t call other people nicknames, just Jonny and their targets. Jonny’s not quite sure what to make of this--once again, he’s a little honoured. After all, Red likes him enough to call him special names. But does Red think of him as a thug? Jonny decides to think on that one for a while, puts it to the back of his mind, and mostly ignores it.

Jonny knows that being with Red isn’t a good idea. They’re partners, after all, and anything that could get in the way of being Black Hawk and the Red Unicorn (Jonny will never stop laughing over that one) is a potential problem.

\--------

When he and Red finally get it on, it’s not what he expects. Red’s totally sober, for one. And those stupid nicknames, well.

“Good morning, my winged ray of sunshine,” Red grins, lightly shaking him awake and Jonny cracks his eyes to see Red’s face filling his vision.

“It’s morning?” he grumbles, hoping he’s wrong. They’d had a long night the day before, and Jonny had passed out on the couch with Red around nine-thirty.

“Twelve-oh-one!”

“Ugh.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, baby. I’ve got a special surprise for you,” Red’s smile gets even closer to Jonny’s face, and for a moment, Jonny’s tired mind imagines reaching his face up to those lips and kissing him, Red’s lips soft and warm above his.

Oh wait.

Note to self, Jonny decides, when Red’s pulled off from his face, eyes wide. Don’t imagine things when you’re tired. They might not be imaginary.

“Well, darlin’, I meant the Ben & Jerry’s Vanilla Caramel Fudge ice cream new to the freezer,” Red licks his lips, “But this is better.”

 


End file.
